Entremetteur !
by Lokness
Summary: La douce et timide Jennyfer Classford de Serdaigle a quelquechose a demander à Sirius Black. Sauf que celuici n'a pas l'air follement emballé par toute cette histoire. SBRL Sirius PoV


**Entremetteur !**

_Une fiction OS écrite par Lokness, dans le cadre de la série d'OS __La Salle Commune des Gryffondors__, qui met en scène des histoires se déroulant exclusivement dans... Ouais, vous avez compris ! Et notamment à l'époque des Maraudeurs._

_Personnages : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Jennyfer Classford [ OC ._

_Date : Durant la cinquième année des Maraudeurs._

_Lieu : Poudlard._

_Rating : K+, encore une fois [ attention langage pas toujours poli . Je crois que je ne décollerai jamais vers les NC-17 !_

_Disclaimer : Mais si, Sirius est mon deuxième mari et Remus mon premier amant !! Pourquoi vous me croyez pas ? Bon, plus sérieusement, vous croyez franchement que je m'amuserais à me cacher sous un pseudo et à écrire sur si je m'appelais Joanne Rowling ? Remarquez bien qu'à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais si jamais j'écrivais des trucs aussi nuls..._

_Résumé : La douce et timide Jenny Classford a un service à demander au grand Sirius Black. Mais celui-ci n'est pas franchement d'accord..._

_Note : Ahaha cette fois vous ne pourrez plus dire que je vous fait trop attendre pour poster des fics !! Hein ??? Bon, même si ca intéresse personne, j'ai pensé à cette fic quand j'étais en balade à cheval [ d'ailleurs, fans de chevaux, n'hésitez pas si vous voulez discuter avec moi !! et elle m'a obsédée même si je ne savais pas comment j'allais écrire tout ca..._

_Bon, j'ai décidé de vous poster cette fic aujourd'hui même si la précédente n'a pas été très appréciée... Ou peut-être PARCE qu'elle n'a pas été très appréciée..._

_Comme d'hab', j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira..._

_PS : C'est un PoV Sirius._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus est en arithmancie - James et moi avons séché parce que, franchement, l'arithmancie c'est super chiant ! -, Peter est en train de jouer au poker avec un groupe de Poufsouffles dans leur Salle Commune - il paraît que ça ressemble à un terrier, mais moi je mettrai jamais les pieds là haut ! - , et James est sous la douche - d'après ma montre, il n'en a plus que pour deux petites heures -.

Du coup, je me retrouve tout seul, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, attablé devant le début de ma copie de Potions que je regarde fixement.

C'est rare qu'on se retrouve seul, James, Peter, Remus ou moi. Déjà parce qu'on s'aime trop pour se lâcher d'une semelle, et puis, à chaque fois qu'un de nous est seul, il lui arrive une telle saloperie sur le coin de l'oeil qu'on préfère rester en groupe.

Du coup, j'en profite pour essayer de m'avancer sur mes devoirs. Parce que quand Remus va revenir - parce qu'il sera le premier, je le sais - j'aurai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Enfin... J'ai toujours des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Mais faut vraiment que je fasse mon devoir maintenant si je veux échapper à une retenue pour le jour du match - chose que m'a promise MacGonagall si jamais je rendais un seul devoir en retard cette semaine.

Remarquez bien que je pourrais corrompre Slug pour qu'il ne lui dise rien... Il m'adore !

Je décide donc de remettre à jamais ce que j'aurais pu faire aujourd'hui. Je froisse le parchemin et, au passage, je remarque l'en-tête : "Devoir d'Enchantements". J'ai décidemment la tête à autre chose...

J'en suis là de ma tergiversation quand j'entends quelqu'un se racler timidement la gorge à côté de moi. Je me retourne pour me retrouvez nez-à-nez avec... Mince ! C'est quoi, son nom, déjà ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une cinquième année de Serdaigle.

- Oui ? je fais, avec mon air soupconneux des mauvais jours.

Si elle ne s'enfuit pas direct, c'est que c'est important.

Elle danse un peu d'un pied sur l'autre, se mord l'intérieur des lèvres, mais elle ne fait pas mine de vouloir partir.

- Je peux te demander quelquechose ? elle dit, hésitante, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns sur son doigt.

- Euh... Ouais, je dis, en décidant finalement de ne pas l'envoyer promener avant de savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire.

Je lui sers un de mes "sourires à la Sirius", si réputés à Poudlard et elle pique immédiatement un fard.

Je suis le plus fort !!

- En fait... Je voudrais te demander un service, elle m'avoue, hésitante.

Un service ? Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant.

- Tout ce que tu veux... je lui fais, souriant de plus belle.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rougir comme ça. En fait, si. Mais passons.

- Euh... Tu connais bien Remus Lupin, non ?

Non, non, je passe mes journées avec lui depuis cinq ans, on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et même plus que ça - si l'on considère les Animagus non-déclarés, les promenades au clair de lune et j'en passe - on est tous deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais à part ça, je ne vois même pas qui c'est. Quand on dit que les Serdaigle sont intelligents !

- Ben, ouais... je réponds, haussant les sourcils pour bien lui montrer le ridicule de sa question.

Elle n'a pas l'air de remarquer mon manège.

- Et euh... Il a quelqu'un ? Enfin, je veux dire... Il sort avec une fille ?

Non, je rêve, là ! Je croyais que les Serdaigles ne pensaient qu'à leurs études et leurs chers bouquins ! Décidemment, cette soirée sera ancrée dans les annales comme celle où tant d'illusions sont tombées...

C'est à ce moment là que, dans le coin de mon cerveau pas encore atteint par ma folie, une alarme se déclenche. Elle vient de demander QUOI ?

Si Remus sortait avec une fille...

Ca veut dire que...

Non !

Mince et je fais comment moi ?

Je lui explique qu'il n'est qu'à moi ?

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai pas terriblement envie de tout gâcher. Si jamais Remus l'apprend...

Mais si je ne lui dis rien ?

Et qu'elle sort avec ? Je ferai quoi, moi après ?

J'ai qu'à lui dire qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

Ouais, mais...

Et si jamais il apprend que j'ai dis ça ? Il va bien se douter que...

Putain, je hais être tout seul !

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à...

Ouais, c'est la seule solution.

Je dois lui laisser sa chance. Et puis tant pis pour moi. Si Remus est heureux, c'est le principal !

Ok, je ne le pense pas vraiment.

C'est ma nature égoïste qui reprend le dessus.

- Non, je réponds finalement, la voix un peu plus faible. Il n'a personne.

- Alors... elle commence, pleine d'espoir.

- Ouais, je peux lui demander, si tu veux.

Ma chère, profites-en, c'est ton jour de chance !

Elle sourit et file en vitesse, sans doute qu'elle a peur que je change d'avis.

Ou que je le dévore toute crue.

Quoique, si je considère les regards qu'elle me jette au moment de passer le portrait, elle ne serait pas contre...

N'empêche !

Quand je pense à ce que je suis en train de faire...

Mais pourquoi l'a-t'elle demandé ça à MOI ?

C'est comme si je demandais à James de m'arranger un coup avec Lily.

Ou à Dumbledore pour MacGo.

Beurk, cerveau, chasse cette pensée !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, Moony revient enfin de son cours. Mince, maintenant il va falloir que je tienne ma parole. Mais en l'admirant discrètement au passage - et ces yeux, putain, ces yeux ! - je me dis que je fais une belle connerie.

Ah si je n'avais pas hérité de mes parents - mes _chers _parents - cette putain de fierté ! Au moins, je serais fixé. Sans aucun doute en larmes, le coeur brisé, arraché, mais fixé. Là est toute l'ironie de la chose.

- Moony ?

- Ouais, Pad' ? il demande, en posant son sac sur un fauteuil vide et en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Je viens de croiser une fille...

Il éclate de rire. D'un rire si... Woaaooh !

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? il fait, moqueur.

Ahaha. Trop drôle. T'as bouffé un clown, ce matin, Moony ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'il comprendra le message et qu'il va arrêter de dire n'importe quoi. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comment il est soulant. Remus passe son temps à nous piéger sur tout ce qu'on dit. Remus est TROP intelligent.

- Nan, sérieux !

- C'est toi, ça...

Je fais quoi, là ?

- Moony... je le gronde gentiment.

- Bon, vas-y.

- Donc, cette fille m'a demandé quelquechose...

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que ça t'a étonné alors ! il me coupe. C'est parce qu'elle a osé approché le GRAND Sirius Black !

Il rit de plus belle.

Je l'étripe tout de suite ou j'attends un peu ?

Bon, trève de plaisanterie.

Je me lance !

- Moony... Jennyfer Classford - elle m'a rappelé son nom entre temps - m'a demandé de lui arranger un coup avec toi.

Ouf, voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à subir. Remarquez, je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit bon pour ma popularité de fondre en larmes au milieu de la Salle Commune.

Je devrais peut-être lui demander de monter dans la chambre.

Oui, mais là il risque de croire des choses.

Pas forcemment déplaisantes d'ailleurs...

Tais-toi, cerveau !

Euh... C'est normal qu'il ne réponde, pas, là ?

Putain, la tronche qu'il tire !

Mince Moony, pleure pas ! C'est moi qui suis censé être triste, dans l'histoire !

- Euh...

Vu l'air qu'il affiche, je vais peut-être éviter de lui faire remarquer l'extraordinaire pertinence de sa réponse.

- Mais encore ?

Mince, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher !

Il me fait un pâle sourire.

- Non.

- Hein ?

J'ai entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

- J'ai dis non. Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.

Yes ! Yes ! Yes !

Pour un peu je ferais la danse de la pluie dans la Salle Commune !

- Pourquoi ? je demande, pour faire bonne figure dans mon rôle de Padfoot-le-Chieur.

- Parce que.

Décidemment, cette soirée sera celle de tous les records. Moony n'a jamais répondu aussi bêtement à une question aussi simple. C'est tout simplement pas son style ! P't'être que c'est pas un clown, qu'il a mangé, finalement, mais un bulot avarié...

- Tu peux développer ?

Celui qui n'a jamais vu Remus sous sa forme lupine ne peut pas s'imaginer à quoi ressemble le regard qu'il vient de me lancer. Pour un peu je me réfugierais derrière le canapé en jappant.

- J'ai pas envie.

Hé ! C'est moi qui répond comme un cabot mal léché, d'habitude !

Mais, euh...

Mince ! Ca, ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

Je sens mon coeur qui se serre...

Le meilleur moyen de savoir reste encore de...

- C'est qui ?

Subtilité, ton nom est Sirius Black !

Il me lance encore un de ces regards noirs.

Ca y est ! EUREKA ! Je sais qui lance des regards aussi noirs... Snapy !

Beurk... je viens tout de même pas de comparer mon Moony à Snivellus ?

Tuez-moi !

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

C'est sûr, j'aime autant pas savoir.

J'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban pour meurtre, moi !

J'ai pourtant l'horrible sensation que mon âme de Maraudeur me pousse à vouloir savoir à tout prix.

Flûte !

Je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu.

Pour une fois, je n'ai à me forcer pour me donner un air triste.

- Je la connais ? je demande innocemment.

Il rougit. Moony rougit.

En, fait, c'est un pléonasme. Moony est carrèment rouge pivoine !

Moony ne rougit jamais.

Moony sait parfaitement bien cacher ses sentiments.

D'habitude.

- Ouais, tu connais.

Merlin, que ce ne soit pas une de mes cousines !

Enfin, Andromeda, à la limite.

Mais par pitié, pas Bella !

- Et... Tu lui as dit ?

Pourvu qu'elle ait refusé, pourvu qu'elle ait refusé...

- Non.

Ne pas soupirer trop fort !

N'empêche...

Yes !

- Et tu comptes lui dire bientôt ?

Ca va, ca fait pas trop suspect, mes questions ?

Mince, pourvu qu'il me demande pas de l'aider, lui aussi !

- Non.

Moony a retrouvé son visage impassible.

Merlin comment fait-il pour être si calme dans une situation pareille ?

Moi, je pourrais mourir tellement mon coeur bat vite !

- Ah ?

- Ca y est, tu es à court de questions indiscrètes ?

Moony, un jour, je vais te faire bouffer ta langue !

Ou la mienne...

- Non, mais je me demandais bien pourquoi un mec comme toi n'osais pas déclarer ta flamme à celle que t'aimes.

C'est vrai, quoi.

Moony est le plus beau de l'école.

Après moi.

Comment ça, "et James ?".

- Je sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Je rêve !

Moony est ignorant !

Enfin, seulement à propos des filles...

Quand je pense que j'avais raison.

Après avoir tenté d'aider une fille à me piquer l'amour de ma vie je vais devoir aider ce même amour de ma vie à se trouver une copine.

Prongs reviens viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

- Comment ça ?

Héhé Moony si tu croies que je vais te faciliter la tâche...

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je l'aime, il avoue, dans un souffle.

Finalement, le plaisir de le voir ainsi embêté devant moi est très loin de rattrapper la pensée horrible que bientôt Moony ne sera plus célibataire.

- Ben, je sais pas, moi...

Nan mais franchement !

Il devrait se rendre compte que je n'ai pas terriblement envie de parler de ça !

- Ben moi non plus... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te demande conseil...

Merci Moony, je t'adore.

Je vais te tuer !

- ... Ben tu attends qu'elle soit toute seule, déjà.

- Ouais, c'est un bon début, je pense.

Parce que si jamais elle fait partie des vingt pour cent de filles qui ne voudraient pas sortir avec toi... vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait pas trop de public.

Pourquoi d'un coup mon estomac fait-il des sauts périlleux ?

Vingt pour cent ca fait...

Pas assez.

Moony a l'air de trouver bizarre ce que je fais.

Faut dire que l'effort de calcul m'a fait tirer la langue sur le côté tout en clignant un oeil.

Super sexy, quoi.

- Tu t'approches d'elle et tu l'appelles.

- ...

- Et puis, ben, déjà, tu vois comment elle te regarde. Si elle a l'air de s'emmerder comme un rat mort, c'est mal barré.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment un rat mort pouvait s'emmerder.

Mais bon.

Il hoche la tête, buvant littéralement mes paroles.

Si je lui disait de lui cracher à la figure, vous croyez qu'il le ferait ?

Parce que ça résoudrait le problème...

- Et puis, après, si ça se présente bien... Tu lui demandes si tu peux lui parler.

- D'accord.

Allez Sirius, encore un effort !

- Bon, t'évites de lui dire cash que t'as le béguin pour elle, parce que...

- Ouais, mais... C'est justement ça, le problème ! J'arriverai jamais à lui dire que je l'aime !

Sacré Moony !

- Tu lui demandes si elle veut venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard... Par exemple. Et puis si ca se passe bien, tu la rinvites plus tard. Et ainsi de suite. T'inquiète pas elle va comprendre si vous passez votre temps ensemble, main dans la main, et que vous vous pelotez dans les coins de murs...

Sans blague !

N'empêche...

Si elle accepte, je promets que plus jamais, jamais, jamais je n'irai à Pré-au-Lard. Merlin m'en est témoin.

- Sirius ? il demande, doucement.

- Ouais ?

- Merci, il me souffle.

J'espère bien, que tu me remercies !

Quand je pense à ce que je viens de faire.

Et ce que TOI tu vas faire !

- Bon, ben... On y va ? je fais, pour clore cette histoire qui me brise le coeur.

Je me lève.

Je sens son regard qui descend le long de mon dos et qui descend vers...

Je sursaute.

Je me retourne doucement.

Moony me regarde, ses yeux de miel fixés dans les miens et j'y vois une étincelle que je n'avais jusque là jamais osé voir.

- Sirius ?

Il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

Moi non plus.

- Je peux te parler ?

Je ne rêve pas ?

Dites moi que je ne rêve pas !

Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Je...

Mon coeur s'étrangle.

Le premier qui me dit que cela n'a aucun sens, je le tue !

Mon coeur s'étrangle donc.

Ma voix aussi.

- Je... Ca me parait être une bonne idée, je dis, plongé dans l'or de ses yeux.

La suite, vous la connaissez tous.

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Wow carrèment 12 pages Word, je n'en reviens pas !! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, et là, en deux jours, j'ai écrit 2 OS et un chapitre d'une fic. Je suis totalement fière de moi !!_

_Bon, en dehors de ça, ça vous a plu ? Vous savez c'est quoi, la meilleure façon de me le dire..._

_La..._

_La r..._

_Mais non pas la raclée !_

_Rhoooo !_

_Allez un 'ti effort s'il vous plait !_

_Ca fait tellement plaisir !_

_Bizouilles, et merci d'avance à ceux qui m'enverront une reuyouuu _

_Lokkkk'_

_PS : La série __La Salle Commune des Gryffondors__ est composée pour l'instant de :_

_- _Lui ou Moi

_- _Entremetteur


End file.
